


Bucolic Creek

by not_yet_defined



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Haiku, i am NOT a haikuist, my tags are longer than this haiku, response to a fan page request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_yet_defined/pseuds/not_yet_defined
Summary: Someone on a fan page asked for haiku for David and Patrick's wedding.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Bucolic Creek

**Author's Note:**

> This seemed like a really easy way to dip my pinky toenail into writing Schitt's Creek fic. This note is longer than the haiku. Pretty sure this doesn't actually qualify as fic, but I'm going to tell myself it does.

At bucolic creek  
Two blithesome lovers adjoin  
New journey unfolds


End file.
